


Symphony Fit for a King

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2AM - Freeform, AU, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Hopeless Romantic, M/M, Piano, gabe and sam can play the piano, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam spends the night and discovers something about his boyfriend he wishes he'd known sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony Fit for a King

 

“Who owns the grand piano?” Sam asked as Gabriel opened the door to his house, looking at the giant black instrument in the corner of the room. Gabriel smiled.

“Mine.” He said, holding onto both of Sam's hands and pulling him backwards, up the stairs into Gabriel's bedroom. Sam gave out a low whistle at the size of the room, a king size bed dominating the middle of the room, a cluttered desk to the left, and a bookshelf to the right next to an acoustic guitar.

“That yours too?” he asked, pointing at the guitar. Gabriel smirked and brought Sam's hands to his face, kissing each one of Sam's knuckles delicately, making eye contact with Sam the whole time.

“Sam I didn't bring you back to my place for you to admire my instrument collection.” He said, pulling Sam backwards until Gabriel was pinned between him and the bed.

“Then what _did_ you bring me here for?” Sam joked, leaning down to nuzzle Gabriel's neck, pressing a gentle kiss into the pressure point behind Gabriel's ear lobe.

“For cuddles and make out sessions of course,” Gabriel replied, tipping his head back to give Sam more access, and Sam took full advantage, moving his hand down over Gabriel's backside to the back of his thighs, picking him up so Gabriel could wrap his legs around Sam's waist. Sam spun round, sitting down on the bed, dropping Gabe into his lap, Gabriel's teeth worrying away on his bottom lip, drawing out a long deep groan from Sam. Tonight was going to be a fun evening.

 

Sam woke up at 2am with a small start, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and pushing the stray hairs from his eyes. He sighed, realising he'd woken up in the middle of the night, and that he was at Gabe's apartment, not his own. He yawned widely before burying himself back down in the covers, rolling over to try and gather his smaller boyfriend into his arms, cuddle him close; but Gabriel wasn't there.

“Gabriel?” Sam whispered, sitting up again, patting the king size bed. Nope, Gabriel actually wasn't in the bed with him. He peered around the room in the darkness, trying to work out where his boyfriend had gone. “Gabe?” He said, slightly louder, getting out of the bed and switching on the bedside lamp. The golden light illuminated the room, and Sam saw the covers on Gabe's side of the bed were crumpled and folded back. As he stood there, trying to make sense of the mystery of the missing boyfriend he heard a soft noise. He opened the bedroom door, listening to the soft and unmistakable sounds of a piano coming from downstairs. Leaving the door open letting the light from the room bleed into the doorway Sam padded down the stairs, hand trailing down the cold banister. The closer he got to the living room the louder the sound of the piano grew until he was standing in the doorway looking in.

 

He had to stifle a gasp in that second because Gabriel was sat at the piano, back to Sam, playing delicate chords that soared and lilted around. Moonlight was coming in through the large window beside the piano, glinting off the shiny surface, his fingers dancing along the white and black keys causing tune like nothing Sam had ever heard to come forth. Gabriel tipped his head back, and Sam noticed there was no music in front of him, Gabriel's eyes were closed, and there was a serene smile on his face, as if this was what he was supposed to be doing with his life. Sam watched Gabriel for the longest time, admiring the way his fingers danced, the way that Sam's t shirt dwarfed his boyfriends small frame, and the way that Gabriel tapped his heel on the floor keeping a beat. Finally Sam knew he couldn't stand there any longer and he went over to his boyfriend, leaning down to place a chaste kiss to Gabriel's head. He didn't even react, he just played the last few bars of the song and let the sound trail away before spinning around on the stool to look at Sam.

“Sorry if I woke you up.” He said, and Sam could see a blush creeping up Gabriel's cheeks.

“Oh, no, it's fine. You play beautifully.” He smiled, sitting beside Gabriel, wrapping one arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and pulling him for a hug. Gabriel smiled and cuddled up to Sam's side.

“Want me to play something else?” He asked hopefully, looking up at Sam who nodded, withdrawing his arm and just sitting there, watching Gabriel position his hands. Sam felt a rush of love from the song, the soft high notes of the piano entwining with the lower ones, skipping round each other and dancing, forming the perfect melody. He smiled, closing his eyes to listen better, imagining he and Gabriel slow dancing to the song, his hands moving Gabriel around a dance floor slowly, both of them smiling like utter fools at the same time.

 

They woke up still sitting on the piano stool, Gabriel's head on Sam's shoulder, hands still resting on the piano keys.

“Breakfast?” Gabriel offered, pressing a kiss into Sam's temple as he stood up, heading to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

“Please.” Sam said, shifting over, staring at the piano keys. He thought back long and hard to a time when he'd played the piano and closed his eyes, trying to remember how it went. He tried playing and was delighted by the outcome, but not as happy as Gabriel who stood in the kitchen cradling a cup of hot coffee in his hands, taking a few sips and watching his boyfriend indulge in the grand piano, music filling the room. If he could immortalise this moment, he would, he thought to himself, putting two slices of toast on a plate for Sam. But Sam could wait for breakfast. Right now, Gabriel wanted to listen to someone else playing music for a change.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Song Gabriel was playing as Sam walked down the stair: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCYk9CRx0g8 (Until 6:30ish)  
> Song Gabriel played with Sam beside him: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xK7v6snF5Gw (Until 4)  
> Song Sam played for Gabriel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cnfj6QCGLyA (Until 5)


End file.
